Protection
by Chelz1234
Summary: When House and Cuddy are forced into hiding how will they cope with just each other in a world where anyone could be out to get them?
1. Chapter 1 The Crime

**Title: **Protection

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **House&Cuddy

**Words: **768

**Part: **1 / ?

**Genre: **Romance / Drama

**Other: **Please let me know what you think. ^_^ Reviews and Reviewers loved.

- - - - - - -

**Part 1 - The Crime**

Lisa Cuddy couldn't believe that she had ended up in this situation. She was stuck, in some dive of a bar, waiting for House to stop throwing up. She knew he wasn't meant to be drinking a lot with the vicodin and told him on more than one occasion to stop; but in true House style he completely ignored her. It was too late for lectures now, he was completely pissed and until he sobered up any attempt to make him realise he was an idiot would fail miserably. Not that Cuddy imagined she would do much better when he was sober, but she was at least going to try.

"You finished yet?" Cuddy snapped. At the moment they were in a corridor between the bar and the toilets while House sat with his head in a bin.

"I think so" House looked up at her and smiled. "You are so hot when your annoyed.""And why exactly am I annoyed House?"Gregory House moved his head too quickly and felt the room spin slightly. Shit. He made sure he didn't move his head again while he spoke. "Because you lost the bet."Cuddy groaned. It was the stupid bet that meant they were here in the first place. House had been refusing to work clinic hours and Cuddy had called him into her office to tell him he had to. She'd ended up betting him that he couldn't do 10 hours of clinic in a week. If he did manage it however it meant that House got to take her out for the evening. She should have known it wasn't going to be to anywhere nice. House thought it was a brilliant evening but Cuddy refused to class a strip club followed by a bar where people were having sex in the toilets as a good evening out.

"That is why you're annoyed with me isn't it?" Cuddy was snapped back to the present by House's question. "Greg please don't think for one minute that my annoyance about tonight can be put down to one particular thing." "You haven't had a good time then?""No"

"Sorry"

Cuddy sighed. She couldn't be properly angry with House when he was like this. Just as she was about to reply she heard an argument going on just down the end of the corridor and to the right. "So you're telling me that you haven't got it?""Look I…""Just answer the fucking question. Have you got it?""No" Silence.

Cuddy and House looked at each other for a moment and then they heard what sounded like a struggle starting. There was crashing and banging and the sound of the second man begging the first man not to hurt him and telling him that he would get whatever it was that he didn't have. "Please Crash. Please mate I…" Bang.

Cuddy and House both jumped at the gun shot and watched as the body of a man crashed down to the floor at the end of the corridor. Cuddy whispered urgently at House. "Get up" She helped him struggle to his feet just as the second man walked round the corner. Cuddy grabbed House's hand dragged him through the door into the main bar. She raced through as quickly as she could with a drunk 45 year old with a limp until they were outside the bar. Flagging a taxi down Cuddy shoved House in and then climbed in after him. "We'd like to go to the nearest police station please. Quickly." The taxi driver pulled out and started speeding down the road. Cuddy didn't dare look behind her to see if they were being followed. She wasn't really sure what she was doing but she knew the safest place for her and House right now was in a police station. Five minutes into the journey House had fallen asleep on her shoulder and Cuddy was looking nervously out of the window hoping the journey wasn't much longer.


	2. Chapter 2 At The Station

**Title:** Protection

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **House & Cuddy

**Words: **825

**Part: **2 / ?

**Genre: **Romance / Drama

**Other: **Massive thanks for all the replies guys I love you all lots. Please keep them coming. :D

- - - - - - -

**Part 2 - At The Station**

Cuddy was sitting in silence next to a still slightly drunk House. They had been at the station for just over an hour and were currently sitting in a small office that belonged to the head officer. Cuddy had repeated everything that they had seen and heard while House joined in occasionally with sarcastic comments and stared at the breasts of the female officer. The minute that Cuddy had mentioned the name they saw a look of excitement crossed the faces of the people in front of them. The officers finally decided to introduced themselves properly, by their first names, and then explained that the man whose name they heard was some kind of major drug dealer. After that they had excused themselves with the promise that they wouldn't be long. That was nearly 40 minutes ago.

Brian walked into the room with a small smile on his face. "Right we've arrested Crash and he's going to be charged with murder."House looked up. "Great. Can we go now? It's just that I have places to be." Cuddy went to tell House to shut up but stopped when she saw the look on Brian's face. "Why can't we leave?"

Brian looked down at his feet. "We need both you and Gregory to be witnesses at Crash's trial." "You know where I work. Let me know when I need to be in court and I'll make sure that both I and Doctor House are there."

"Unfortunately it's not that simple… Crash is one of the biggest gangsters around. He has contacts all over America, contacts that won't be very happy to discover he's inside.""So what are you saying?" Cuddy knew exactly what he was saying but hoped that she was wrong. She really really hoped that she was wrong.

"You and Gregory House are going to need to go into witness protection." Silence.

Up to this point House had been happy just to let the conversation happen around him but finally felt he needed to contribute to this conversation. "So you want us to be witnesses at a trial when it's going to get us killed? Why on earth would we do that?"Brian sat down. "Well I'd like to say because it's the right thing to do but if anything I hear about you is true then that's not going to make a difference so put it like this. You are a witness. They want to kill you. We protect you. You aren't a witness. You've seen them murder someone so they still want to kill you. We can't protect you." "They? I thought this was one guy?" Cuddy was hardly speaking above a whisper now.

"Crash is one man, but his gang… we don't know how big they've become but we suspect they have nearly a thousand members all over America." Brian was sweating slightly.

"So what you're saying is that we have no choice? You want us to just leave our jobs and our friends, and our family and disappear?" House was becoming bored of this now. There was no way that he was going to be going into witness protection and he wanted to go and have another drink.

Brian sighed. "I've looked at you two on the file. You're both good at what you do. We'll write you fake references and you'll be able to get new jobs. Possibly even together. Neither of you have a family, neither of you have any friends…" "How dare you" Cuddy was annoyed now.

"With all due respect Lisa you were out with this prat. If you had any friends other than the people you work with then you would have had better offers tonight." House and Cuddy turned around as Kate re-entered the room. Cuddy wanted to argue that it had been because of a bet but knew that it wasn't the point. If she hadn't been out with House that night then she would have been at home alone.

"For now we'll put you in temporary accommodation, we've had officers go back to your homes and pack you…""Hey I haven't actually agreed to this yet" House was getting more and more aggravated.

Cuddy looked up at House knowing how much he hated change and knowing that this must be killing him. She wanted to leave over and hug him but she knew that that wasn't what he wanted. "House we have no choice." The reality of what was happening finally started to dawn on Cuddy and tears began dripping down her pale cheeks. Kate came over to hug her.

House didn't speak.


End file.
